


Foxgloves and Forget Me Nots

by bulletproof_misery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of a character in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_misery/pseuds/bulletproof_misery
Summary: When Steve has to take an alternate route to visit his mom in the hospital he finds a cute little flower shop with an even cuter owner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 47
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Foxgloves and Forget Me Nots

Steve Rogers is a man who loves tradition. Whether it is eating the same cranberry sauce on thanksgiving or going to the grocery every Saturday at three o’clock in the afternoon. So when he was taking his weekly walk to the hospital down Fifth Avenue and the sidewalk was blocked he was a little mad to say the least. To him there was no need to pave over the walkway even though he trips on the lips every time he strolls by. Ok so maybe there was a small need, but whatever. Did they really need to be doing this when he was trying to visit his mom in the hospital? He gave a small huff of annoyance and walked the alternate route to St. Joes Hospital. Steve walked around admiring all the shops and busy people on the streets of New York when a certain shop caught his eye. The outside was painted bright blue and had beautiful arrangements of flowers all around the outside. “Hm,” he hummed. A new shop creatively called “Forget Me Not Flowers.” Steve Smiled to himself, his mom would love some flowers. So with a new pep in his step, he crossed the street and made his way to the cute little shop. 

When he walked in the door he was greeted by the sweet smell of roses and the calming scent of lavender mixed with all the other aromas of the flowers. The shop was colorful and cheerful with all the reds, pinks, and blues mixing together. The flowers were arranged by type and in rainbow order which was super aesthetically pleasing if Steve did say so himself. The shop itself was bustling and booming. People chatting to employees in pink aprons and browsing at all the spectacular bouquets. He started to look through the case of blue flowers when a big, handsome, muscular, long haired man with a pink apron came and handed Steve a pink rose. 

“Hi, welcome to Forget Me Not Flowers. I’m Bucky,” the man smiled at Steve still holding out the rose. Steve was a bit caught off guard because it wasn't everyday big handsome men gave him a rose upon the first introduction. That being said, he sure wasn't complaining. 

“Hey, I’m Steve. Thanks,” he blushed accepting the rose and smelling it. It took him back to the smell of his childhood when his mom used to have rose bushes outside of the house. Out of the blue Steve sneezed and startled half of the small shop. 

“Bless you,” Bucky laughed. “This is quite an awful place for someone with allergies to be.” Steve chuckled and shrugged.

“I wouldn't say awful, you have beautiful bouquets and you’re good company,” he said with a blush. Ugh Steve mentally slapped himself. Way to kill the conversation. 

“Aw thanks, I do them all myself and I could say the same about you,” he smirked and sent a wink at him. Steve was quite baffled to say the least. Was he flirting with him? And if so no complaints honestly. He was so baffled that in fact, he did not generate a response. He just blushed because he was quite a terrible flirter. “So who ya buyin for today? Best friend, girl friend, boy friend, yourself?” Bucky said bringing to attention why he was really there for. 

“Oh uh yea, my mom actually,” he spoke looking back at the long haired man with a new sense of confidence. He put his determined face on and declared to himself that he could do this conversation! He wasn't Steve Rogers master communicator for nothing. 

“Ah yes your mom!” Bucky smiled with a sort of new found happiness that may or may not have been because the flowers were not for his significant other. “Let’s see we have the sunshine bouquet which is quite popular right now. That would be a mix of colored lilies and roses. Oh! And here one of my favorites is the pick of the meadow with a mix of wild flowers and some daisies. But the real favorite is here,” he bubbled as he pointed at different bouquets in the fridges and talked with a passion that made Steve smile as he tried to keep up with Bucky’s speech. “This here is the best. Forget me not bouquet and get this, it has forget me nots and sunflowers.” Bucky smiled and picked up the bundle and handed it to Steve. 

“Yes, these are very pretty! I think I’m going to get the forget me nots for me and the sunshine bouquet for my ma,” he beamed at Bucky accepting the flowers. Steve noticed the various pins on Bucky’s pink apron. There was a pride flag pin as well as a badge that stated his he/him pronouns. There were other cute enamel pins with cats and flowers and one with a red star. The one that intrigued Steve the most though was the one that said “I have short term memory loss” that had a cute picture of Dory from Finding Nemo on it.

“Good choice! The sunshine bouquet is sure to brighten her day,” He beamed as he led Steve over to the checkout counter that was covered with clutter in an organized way. There was an antique cash register that Bucky began punching things into. He started to wrap the flowers up in news newspaper when he heard Steve speak. 

“This is a really nice shop you have. How long have you guys been here?” he asked as he got his wallet out. 

“We’ve been here for about a month actually,” Bucky hummed, involved in carefully wrapping up the sunshine bouquet. “The business is way better than I expected.” he smiled as he slipped a Forget Me Not Flowers sticker over the loose end of the wrapping. 

“I’m not surprised that you guys are doing so good. All the flower arrangements are breathtaking! I like the name too, Forget Me Not Flowers that's a cool one,” he said watching him wrap the next bouquet. 

“Thanks! So after my accident a while ago, I developed short term memory loss when I hit my head and when I was in the hospital in recovery everyone kept sending me flowers. I didn't like how they were originally arranged so I redid them myself. I guess I kind of accidentally picked the hobby up. My favorite was always the forget me nots and it seemed fitting with the whole memory loss thing,” Bucky exclaimed, putting the sticker on the last bouquet. “Alright, that’ll be twenty bucks for ya,” Steve was in shock yet again this morning. He remembered the sign over by the display case that each bouquet started at thirty dollars at least. Bucky must have made a mistake he thought still flabbergasted. 

“Are you sure? That doesn't seem right.” Steve questioned, still skeptical, looking at Bucky. He wanted to support his business because they had great service and cute employees. 

“Yeah, friend of the owner discount,” Bucky insisted as he moved a few things around the counter. He looked up at Steve and with all his super confident and cool flirting skills added, “or more if you wanna catch a date sometime maybe.” Steve smiled at Bucky and slid the other forty bucks he was going to pay in the tip jar before he picked his flowers up. “Also name and phone number for you know marketing texts.” Bucky added sliding the notepad and a pen with a duct tape flower on the cap. 

“I would love to catch a date some time, and here there you go. My number for marketing information and you know other stuff.” he said as he scribbled his name and number down real quick adding a heart at the end. 

“Other stuff huh,” Bucky smirked and raised an eyebrow. Him and Steve sure were going to get along with this suggestive “other stuff.”

“Uh no! I mean maybe? Uhh I was thinking more like memes but yea other stuff I guess,” he trailed off as a dark blush spread across his face. 

“Alright doll, see ya round. Maybe I’ll even send you some of those mee mees.” He teased and turned around to do whatever florists did behind the counter. 

Xxxxxxxx

Steve had just finished doing the six o’clock dishes when his phone went off. He picked it up and grinned in anticipation when it said it was from an unknown number. Maybe it would be Bucky! His stomach did one of those flippy things as he opened the “attachment one image.” He opened the text chain and read it. 

[Attachment IMG 1](https://www.reddit.com/r/meme/comments/c25tww/youre_heckin_cute/)

See ya at the shop after closing friday?

xoxo Bucky

Steve got up and did a little happy dance before getting himself in a coherent enough state to answer Bucky without sounding like a complete pile of romantic mush. 

[Attachment IMG 2](https://memegenerator.net/instance/37111508/how-about-yes-how-about-yes)

Of Course I’ll be there ^-^ Can’t wait

Xoxoxo Steve 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Foxgloves and Forget Me Nots  
> Creator(s): bulletproof_misery  
> Card number: 51  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439962  
> Square filled: D1, Flower Shop AU  
> Rating: T  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Alternate Universe- Flower Shop AU, mention of a character in the hospital  
> Summary: When Steve has to take an alternate route to visit his mom in the hospital he finds a cute little flower shop with an even cuter owner.  
> Word count: 1,491


End file.
